deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Machinedramon vs Deoxys
Machinedramon VS Deoxys is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Machinedramon from the Digimon franchise against Deoxys from the Pokémon franchise. Description Throughout fiction, characters have been getting stronger, bigger, and more destructive. But that is not always the case, as even some smaller characters can pull out on top of a fight with these brutes. Deoxys may be small, but does he have what it takes to take out Machinedramon, the mechanical menace? Interlude Wiz: Small and swift vs. large and slow. Boomstick: Strategy and observation vs. brute force and pure power. Wiz: Deoxys vs. Machinedramon. Boomstick: Deoxys, being the creepy space alien-''' Wiz: And Machinedramon, being the giant walking computer with two cannons strapped to its back. 'Boomstick: We'll analyse their armor, weapons, and skills-' Wiz: To find out who wins in a death battle! Machinedramon '''Boomstick: Machinedramon is big. Very big. Wiz: He's also extremely powerful. He once destroyed an entire skyscraper with one giga canon. Boomstick: He's also a pretty good tactician! And he's got some powerful moves! Wiz: Though Machinedramon's most known attack is Giga Cannon, he has others. Boomstick: Like Dragon Fire, where he stabs his right arm directly into his opponent! Wiz: Or Infinity Hand, where he launches a big blast of energy from his, well, hand. Boomstick: Though these attacks are powerful, if he is ever in big danger, he has one last resort he can use in case something goes wrong. Wiz: And that last resort is- Catastrophe Day. Boomstick: An attack where he self destructs. Killing him and hopefully his opponent. Wiz: Though Machinedramon is a bit slow because of his size, he can still keep up with that of Wargreymon. Boomstick: He's also pretty strong, since he held back Andromon! Wiz: His unique Digi-Core grants him limitless stamina, and he has a long attack range. Boomstick: Wow, he seems unbeatable! Wiz: Though Machinedramon seems like the perfect fighter, he can sometimes he can let his ego get to him, like when he let Wargreymon slice him up, thinking the attack wouldn't damage him. Although that was mainly due to him not knowing of Wargreymon's Dramon Destroyers. Deoxys Boomstick: When the DNA of a space virus underwent a sudden mutation due to the exposure of a laser beam, it resulted in Deoxys. Wiz: Wow, that's a mouthfu- I'm getting a sudden sensation of deja vu... Boomstick: Deoxys may not look strong, but looks can be deceiving. Wiz: Though Deoxys is small, he makes up for it in attack, defense, and speed. Boomstick: Deoxys has 4 different forms: Attack, defense, and speed. Oh and his base form, which is a good mix of all three. Wiz: But his forms aren't his only strength. His ability, Pressure, causes his opponent to lose stamina very quickly. Boomstick: He's also got several powerful moves! Wiz: These moves include * Hyper Beam: Deoxys fires an energy beam of pure destruction at its targets. It may have to recharge afterwards. * Psycho Boost: Deoxys' signature move. Deoxys fires an extremely powerful energy projectile at the foe. * Extreme Speed: Deoxys can move at very high speeds to strike the foe before they can even properly react under normal circumstances. * Zap Cannon: Deoxys fires a very powerful, electric projectile sphere at the foes, ensuring that they are also suffering paralysis. * Protect: Deoxys creates a virtually impenetrable force field that defends it from virtually any attack. * Night Shade: Deoxys fires a black beam of energy with a red or purple outline at the foes. * Psychic: Deoxys uses strong psychokinesis to use for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means, such as lifting target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Double Team: Deoxys can create illusory copies of itself. This also raises its evasiveness. * Recover: Deoxys regenerates from virtually any damage, including its whole body. * Teleport: Deoxys can teleport itself to escape from the battle and move around the battlefield. * Reflect: Deoxys sets up a psychic barrier around itself and its allies that halves the power of physically based attacks. * Light Screen: Deoxys sets up a psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. * Safeguard: Deoxys creates a green barrier that prevents almost anything or anyone from reaching it. Also protects it and its allies from status conditions. * Giga Impact: Basically the physical equivalent to Hyper Beam. Deoxys violently tackles the opponents. * Iron Defense: Deoxys coats itself in a layer of metal, presumably iron, to boost its Defense stat. * Leer: Deoxys leers at the opponent lowering their Defense. * Skill Swap: Using its psychic power Deoxys swaps Abilities with the opponent. * Wrap: Deoxys wraps the opponent with its tentacles and constricts them dealing damage over time while they are wrapped. * Knock Off: Deoxys slaps the opponent to knock off their item. Its power doubles if the opponent does indeed have an item that can be knocked off. * Pursuit: Deoxys attacks the opponent with a dark attack that doubles in power should they try to escape. * Snatch: Deoxys steals the opponent's intended move if its either a healing move like Recover or a stat boosting move like Swords Dance and uses it itself. * Psycho Shift: If Deoxys has a status condition it can transfer it to opponent using its psychic power. * Cosmic Power: Deoxys absorbs a power from space to boost its defense and special defense. * Zen Headbutt: Deoxys focuses some psychic power into its head and then headbutts the opponent. This may also cause them to flinch. * Taunt: Deoxys taunts the opponent which only allows them to use offensive attacks. * Spikes: Deoxys layers the ground with up to three layers of spikes that damage any who enter or reenter the fight unless they are in the air when they come in. * Amnesia: Deoxys temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Counter: Deoxys reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * Mirror Coat: Deoxys reflects any special attacks back at the opponent. * Swift: Deoxys fires a series of nearly undodgable stars at the opponent. * Agility: Deoxys lightens and relaxes its body to boost its speed. * Superpower: Deoxys attacks the opponent with extreme physical force. This lowers its attacks and defense afterwards however. * Detect: Deoxys sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. Boomstick: Oh man that's a ton it's not like you directly copied it word for word from vsbattles wiki Wiz: Yeah, Deoxys does have a ton of strong moves! Boomstick: Deoxys can also create ghost clones of himself to trick his enemies! Wiz: While Deoxys is powerful, he does have some weaknesses. For example, while each of his forms raise one stat, it lowers the rest of them critically. But as long as Deoxys keeps his cool, everything will go just fine. Pre-Fight Boomstick: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Wiz: It's time for a death battle!!! Fight Infinity Mountain Deoxys woke up, and realized he had no idea where he was. Along the floors and walls there was strange writing filled with letters and numbers in a bright green color. Surrounding him were several unconscious Pokemon, ranging from Rattatas to Garchomps. Above him, there seemed to be a slim cut in the ceiling, and what seemed to be a portal back to the Pokemon world. He decided he was going to bring each Pokemon back one by one, but before he could realize his plan, Deoxys heard a voice. "Just what I was looking for... Victims. Giga Cannon!"' 'play Tataki no Toki Deoxys jumped back, only to see all of his fellow Pokemon be instantly vaporized by the blast. Deoxys was mad, and Machinedramon... Was hungry. FIGHT play Digimon World Machinedramon Battle "Giga Cannon!" "Zap Cannon!" The blasts collided, with Machinedramon's on top. It went straight past the blast Deoxys sent, and right to where Deoxys was. Emphasis on was. At this point, Deoxys was already flying around the battlefield in his speed form. After a few failed Giga Cannons, and being hit by a few attacks from Deoxys, Machinedramon decided to try and match speeds. Both of them were jumping around the battlefield trying to land a single hit on one another until- "Dragon Fire!" Deoxys is slammed into the wall. "Giga Cannon!" "Hyper Beam!" The two blasts meet at a stalemate and explode between the two fighters. "Infinity Hand!" The blast went right towards Deoxys, who was completely stationary for some reason, but instead of hitting him... It phased through. It was a ghost decoy. The real Deoxys was in his attack form right next to Machinedramon. "Giga Impact!" Machinedramon is knocked back by the sudden surprise. Deoxys goes back into his speed form, sets his spikes on the ground, and spams Extreme Speed a few times while Machinedramon is knocked down. He then proceeds to try and get a hit in, but before he can even try, Machinedramon is back on his feet... Then he's back on the ground, since he tripped and hurt himself on the spikes. After a few more Zap Cannons and Hyper Beams, Deoxys had had enough. "You're a fool..." Machinedramon started. "My stamina is limitless, and my power is unstoppable. The only one who can defeat me is me." Then Deoxys had an idea. "Mirror Coat!" "Giga Cannon!" The blast hit Deoxy's shield, then reflected right back onto Machinedramon, fatally wounding him. His mechanical screeches filled the room. Deoxys then began to unload a ton of attacks on the mechanical beast. Machinedramon was dying, and he knew it. But even so, he had one last attack up his sleeve. "Catastrophe Day!" '''play "Kick It Up" The entire area was engulfed in blinding light. Before he even knew what was going on, Deoxys was obliterated by the extreme explosion, and so was Machinedramon. ''DOUBLE K.O.'' Conclusion '''Boomstick: Now that was a battle! Wiz: Though Machinedramon definitely wins in pure strength, and even maybe his strategy, Deoxys has far too many moves. But Machinedramon also has limitless stamina, thanks to his digi-core, so even with the ability Deoxys has, he can't keep him down for long. Boomstick: Though Machinedramon is much more powerful than Deoxys, power isn't always the deciding factor. Deoxys has several restoration moves, and reflective moves, but in the end, Machinedramon's Catastrophe Day destroys both fighters. Wiz: There's not really a way to say for sure who wins or not, is there? Boomstick: Nope! I'm just happy Deoxys didn't completely lose again. ''(oh if you didn't get any of that maybe you should read this old battle of mine) ''~TheCyberSleuthCategory:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Mutant themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017